The Prelude to Her Love Story
by KIEROx
Summary: Yumi Tagashi is a high maintenance freshman. She has expensive taste, a self-absorbed personality, and a hunger for attention. Will she realize it when she enters the concours? Will the beautiful boy make her change, for the better?;; OCxKeiichi Shimizu
1. Chapter 1

**Kahoko Hino**, also known as the red-headed clumsy girl is both my neighbor and friend. She's only a year older, but she doesn't mistreat me at all. Our relationship isn't like the original "Bossy Toilet Washer" & "Annoying Scrub" combo.- Never! Ever since I moved into this neighborhood, she's been the one to comfort me as if she were an older sister.  
The school we attend is known as the musical Seiso Academy. There are two apartments of the whole sort; One for the music-devoted students, and the other for the "normal students". I belong to the musical class. Kahoko goes to the other.  
What do I play? The famous stringed instrument- The violin! I've been playing ever since elementary, and love it very much. Of course, during some years, I've switched to the other orchestra units such as the viola and cello. It's hard to choose which one is my favorite, though.

The violin plays light and high-pitched melodies, as the viola does plays the low-pitched tunes. Cello and bass are the larger instruments that can be pleasantly plucked on, releasing numerous lovely notes. The wind-instruments like the flute and trumpet are what I rarely play. I'm basically more of an orch dork than a band geek.

Now I know what you're thinking; "Yumi, is your house crammed up with thousands and thousands of musical widgets?"  
I'm going to reply truthfully, and I really mean it... No, but it _does_ take up two whole rooms.

Anyway, never mind my bragging (I'll do that some other time, promise). You came for a story, right? Everything began with an actual fairy (or pixie? brownie? I'm going to need to brush up on my mythology) magical being named Lili. I know it sounds really unbelieving, but you could ask the school founder himself. Well, Lili didn't grant me a wish or anything, but I did get to experience the best thing in my life-  
The Concours.

-

Yumi tried to excuse the hallucinations she'd seen earlier that morning when she and Kahoko ran in late for school. She sighed, and decided to blame it on studying so late the night before. After all, she _was_ a straight A student. That incident this morning only proved that she would need to treat herself to a facial after school… To relax and blow the stress away!

She looked around the classroom smugly, wondering what the teacher was thinking when he put up those hideous decorations.

'I know my standards are high,' Yumi thought crossly, 'but that doesn't give him an excuse to hang those repulsive beige curtains.' 

Finally, her eyes were drawn to the blond boy sleeping next to her. His head was seemingly glued to his desk. She looked away quickly, turning red, but she couldn't help but to sneak another peek at him. His curly hair reminded her of a cute fuzzy sheep, but it was his face that made him so… _beautiful_.

After the warm up (which was _such_ an easy practice of defining musical terms, Yumi finished in a matter of seconds) and a few lessons about sight reading notes, the intercom was activated.

"Good morning!" The principal began. His voice was always so kind and cheerful, "I apologize for interfering with your classes today, but an important manner has come up."

The teacher with no taste of style stopped what he was doing and hushed the class. Yumi tried her best not to peer over her shoulder to look at the handsome classmate. This announcement was the sole thing she had been anticipating since she came to school.

"I will be calling out the names of this year's musical competition!" His voice seemed to echo and bounce around the silent classroom that gave Yumi a burning eyesore.

She straightened herself up, arching her neck high to listen carefully. Any minute now, he might call her name. If she missed the chance, she would have to deal with the failure and disappointment for the rest of her life. All that hard work in the past few months would amount to nothing. The principal took a few seconds to clear his voice, and the final moment of truth came.

"Azuma Yunoki & Kazuki Hihara from class 3-B" he declared proudly.

A wave of sighs exited out the room.

Yunoki was the popular upperclassman.  
He had long flowing hair and a caring smile.  
'I can never go for a man who's prettier than I am,' Yumi often told her friend who had a long term crush on him, 'And that's why I don't dare worship the ground he walks on… I should worship the ground _I_ walk on.'  
Yumi was joking, but she wasn't exactly… kidding.

Hihara was the chatter-y type. Often, Yumi would find him with another boy who had the exact same personality as he did. He was funny, loud, and sociably outgoing. Hihara sempai was fun to be around, but that was just it. He was only there to amuse and entertain. Also, his grades weren't very high so, Yumi careful not to spend _too_ _much_ time with him.

"Len Tsukimori from class 2-A..."

Of course Len would make it, she thought. Len was a second year student who talked less and less the more she saw him. The first time they met, they'd do duets for small concerts in school—Len being the first violin, of course. He was someone to really look up to, and even though it was hard for her to admit, Len was better than her.

"Keiichi Shimizu & Yumi Tagashi from class 1-A, Shoko Fuyuumi from class 1-B" 

'Why did I ever doubt myself?' Yumi scoffed to herself. She held her head up high and smirked when the class clapped for her, the teacher nodding and acknowledging her wonderful achievement. 

"And finally, Kahoko Hino, from class 2-2 of the regular department."

'What? _Kaho_? This has to be a dream! Kahoko doesn't even play an instrument! She's not even in the music department! What's going on?' A small gasp came from Yumi, as her hand covered her mouth in shock and thought intensely, 'Maybe he was mistaken. It has to be…'

Taking one more glance at the blond sleeping next to her, she caught a glimpse of his name on his desk.

**Shimizu, Keiichi**

She reached out to him, and shook his back lightly and carefully, giving out her best polite effort to wake him from his slumber.

"Shimizu-san... Shimizu-san... You've been chosen to be in the music concours," His eyes slowly opened, revealing his gentle and calming eyes.

'He's very charming...' she thought to herself.

-

As Yumi walked around the hallway after class, she turned to the stairway that led up to the meeting of the concours. But, a voice stops her before setting her foot on the second step.

"Excuse me... you're... Tagashi-san, right?" A voice asks her from behind. She turned around and once again, sees the pretty boy from her class. Smiling, she nodded and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Are you also in... the concours?" He asks in a lazy tone, which seemed normal for him. Nodding once more, he closed his eyes and yawned.

"Let's go, then. Although I think you already know my name, I'm Keiichi Shimizu."

Her smile grew slightly wider and held out her hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you… Shimizu-san."

He stared at her hand and shook it slowly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too..."

His eyes closed once more, and it looked like as if he was going to drift back to sleep, just like in class- but then apparently, he did end up sleeping. As he was about to hit the floor, Yumi then quickly panicked and grabbed his arms, trying to lift him up. Although the weight did not have a large quantity of heaviness, she had a difficulty saving him from the dreadful drop.

"Shimizu-san! Please, wake up!" Yumi exclaimed as she struggled to save him. He sure took time to open his eyes!

"Ah, gomen nasai, Tagashi-san..." He said as he stopped himself to yawn once more.

'Charming, but lazy,' She thought to herself and sweat dropped.

"Let's... Get to the meeting before you doze off again, Shimizu-san..." She laughed halfheartedly.

"Mmm..."

His eyelids drooped and covered more than two thirds of his green dainty eyes, the hypnotizing eyes that Yumi can't seem to avoid.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked together in the not-so-crowded and elegantly designed hallways- Yumi and Keiichi, I mean. Anyone who has known Keiichi for a long time could tell that he was trying hard not to fall asleep at that moment.

"Tagashi-san, I've heard that you know how to play many intruments, but which will you play in the concours?" Shimizu asked drowsily as his head slightly bobbed up and down.

Yumi tried her best to hide the smile on her face. So he's heard of her!.. Wait, people talked about her? What did they say? And who said what? Do they like her? What do they think of her? She thought for a while as she walked before saying, "I suppose I'll play viola-"

"Viola... A violist makes 4x more money as a violinist, have you known?" Shimizu smiled at her. She was awed by the esscense of this warm happy aura sent from Shimizu's optimistic form. "No. Unfortunately, I haven't." Yumi said while the boy kept pacing slowly.

"Although the viola makes a lot of yen... I would still want to stick with my cello." His smile stayed as Yumi's lips formed a grin.

"I love the cello. The deep voices of salvation just echo around the room and solemnly touch your heart." She looked up from the ground and saw a light flicker in Keiichi's warm purple eyes. It made her shiver. The feeling wasn't exactly a scared one, but... Perhaps it was... Something else? Exactly... What though?

"I'm so happy," he said.

'Oh my gosh! Shimizu-kun, is this a confession?' Yumi flinched, 'Wh-what should I say? Should I reject him?- Let's be friends first, Keiichi kun!- No, no, what if he decides to only be friends afterward? Ughh...'

"I'm happy that you love the cello," Keiichi continued, "Not many people love it..."

Yumi furried her eyebrows, and her eyes softened. Oh, that was what he meant. Well, better luck next time, right? She smiled awkwardly, to show that she understood, but realized it was useless because he didn't even seem to see where he was even going. Finally, they reached their destination.  
She ran in front of Keiichi, and pulled the door wide enough for him to dawdle inside. He thanked her quietly, which made her quite giddy. After jumping a little from happiness, she proudly stepped inside.

"Alright. Listen up, kiddies. Hiroto Kanazawa is the name, and I'm the man in charge of this competition. Y'all got that?" The music teacher leaned back in his chair and set his legs on the table. He had long lavender hair that glistened. Obviously, he took care of himself. He looked young, too young to teach as a matter of fact. Without the proper attire and a cigarette, he would probably look like a high school delinquent.

"Now, I want you all t' introduce yourselves to each other. Starting from 3rd years to 1st years. Alright?"

Everyone either nodded, agreed, or rolled their eyes. They were a healthy class... of hair colors. It was like a whole rainbow-colored puff cloud. Yumi rolled her eyes passively, _How tacky! By the time the concours end, I'll bound to be color blind._

"Azuma Yunoki, from class 3-B," The popular young man bowed in respect and smiled politely at the teacher. What a suck up. Why didn't anyone else see right through him? Nobody can be this nice unless they're acting.

"Very nice," The teacher nodded, as if he practice it with a script. He didn't seem to care much, "Next."

"Kazuki Hihara, class 3-B!;; The trumpet's my lady~ 33" The hyper-active third year grinned.

"Very nice," Mr. Kanazawa repeated himself, "Second years?"

A surly looking, but handsome blue-haired student stood up from his chair and coldly introduced himself, "Len Tsukimori. Class 2-A. Violin."  
and sat down just after that.  
Ah, Len. You can't expect him to change.

The instructor rose a brow, and continued with his monotone setences, "Very nice... Next."

"K-Kahoko Hino from Class 2-2 and umm... I... Play violin!" She sputtered and immediately sat down. It was Yumi's turn to raise _her_ brow. Kahoko was an honest girl. Why would she ever _lie_? Yumi knew very well that she couldn't even play the drums to save her own life. And now she stands before one of her best friends, telling a fib?  
Something was up.

"Very nice. Next, first years?" Mr. Kanazawa said, twirling his hair like a child using his fork to play around with his bowl of spaghetti.

A small and fragile-looking girl with short cyan hair fumbled to stand up and quickly said, "I'm Shouko Fuyuumi from class 1-b and I play the clarinet."  
She sputtered just as fast as Kahoko. Obviously, she wasn't confident in herself.

"Very nice. Next."

Yumi cleared her voice and stood up, perfect posture. She was hoping that she wouldn't mess up or stumble.. Or even worse, her voice might crack, "Yumi Tagashi, from Class 1-A. The viola is my heart in the concours."  
Nailed it!- Great choice of diction, lovely flowy tone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few people shuffle around and clear their voices.  
What? Did her breath smell?

"Aren't you chatty? That's probably the longest intro I've heard all day," Kanazawa laughed and made a hand motion that resembled a continuation in the profiles.

Keiichi was the last to stand up and talk. In a low and sleepy voice, he said, "My name is Keiichi Shimizu. I play the cell..."  
At that moment, he collapsed to the ground from complete exaughst.

"Shimizu san!" Everyone yelled in shock and got out of their seats to help him up.

"It's preferably alright with me..." He said sleepily, "I'm alright. (yawn) Just drow..."  
With that, he was knocked out again, and slid out of Hihara's helping hands.

When Keiichi had finally awoken (or at least halfly awoken), everyone had continued to go on with the discussion.

"For every section of the concours," The teacher began, "You are all given the same theme to begin with. Each of you will then choose a song that relates to the theme. That song will be played in the concours along with an accompanist- a pianist. Do you all get that?"

Everyone nodded in unison and mentally wrote that in their heads.

"Good. Now scram, brats. I'm gonna get myself a smoke," Kanazawa-sensei laughed and got up from his chair, "Good luck to you all on choosing the perfect song. The theme is **Opening Up** by the way."

At that moment when he had reached the exiting door, the school bell had rung for the end of the after school activities.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi sighed and swiftly looked around as she held the navy blue handle of the rectangular viola case. She also gave it a name, Violet, when she was only in the 5th grade. Curse herself for thinking something so generic. Violet was a beautifully sculpted viola made in Italy. Her strings were made of china, but that was going to change once Yumi gave her a makeover before the concours!

She couldn't stop staring back at the scribbled paper on the clipboard. There was no room for her to practice at school.

"Geez... Seems like they've all been filled," She scratched her head and groaned out loud, "Awesome! Just great! I get picked for the concours and there isn't a room for me! Shouldn't we get reserved rooms or something? It's pretty important!"

"I can help."

She looked around to the direction of the new voice. Behind her bobbed a little blond fairy with wings. Yumi's lavender hair stuck up as her bangs covered her eyes, and her pupils visibly decreased in size.

"Eh? 'Scuse me, miss. Are you O.K.?"

It flew to her face and lightly tapped her nose with its little wand.  
"Miss? Are you there?"

"Ano... You're... This is a dream, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"A dream?"

"Fortunately, it is not!" It announced happily. God, those are such cute rags it's wearing.

"May I ask why you are here?" She said formally, trying to make a good impression. Maybe if she was nice to it, it could reward her with something.

"Well, you see, I'm a musical fairy. It's an unlikely story that anyone here is able to see me. Fortunately for you and your friend, Kahoko Hino, are able to!"

"So only Kaho chan and I are able to see you?" She queried.

"That is correct, Miss Tagashi."

"... That's.. nice."

"I'm glad you think so!" the fairy beamed in happiness.

"But... Why is Kahoko in the concours?"

"Because she is able to see me, and all who see me are in the concours."

Her optimistic mood vanished, and a frowned replaced her smile. Kahoko was one thing, but what about herself?  
"If I weren't able to see you, then I would not be in the concours then?"

"O-.. Of course not, silly! You're a very talented & dedicated musician. The principal said so himself! He listed you in the competition even before I announced that you were able to see me!" he laughed, "Do not worry, you are going through this contest fair and square."

"O-oh... I see. It was nice meeting you, Lili!" She smiled, getting her viola case where she dropped it and began walking out the door. Yumi felt proud of herself, but also a bit naive. All those times she had been bragging?- She was regretting it now.

"Ah! Yumi, you need a practice room, do you not?" Lili called out to her.

"Well, yeah, but it's alright." She waved her hands, disapproving the idea, "I'll just practice at home... I don't want to bother anyone. Um, everyone has a right to play an instrument afterall, right?"

"Iiye! I want to hear you play the... viola, right?" He gazed at the case she was holding.

"Haha, yes."

"I'd like to hear you play the viola then."

Yumi stopped, turned around, and rose her brow. Someone wants me to play for them? This is a first!

She smiled, "You really are a musical fairy, Lili."

The following days were filled with notes of all kinds. (Mostly quarter notes, actually) Every now and then, a student would come up to Yumi and ask if s/he would be able to achieve the role as her accompanist. Of course, this happened to everyone else as well. Alas, the girl had turned down each offer in order to think everything over.

'Who keeps the beat well out of all of them?'  
'Which one of them play with a true heart?'  
'Can this person be able to match harmony with me?'

"Tagashi san?" Keiichi busted into her thoughts.  
She looked up from her desk and smiled, "Hai, Keiichi- Ahh~ Shimizu san?"

'Watashi wa baka desu, I'm such an idiot.' She thought to herself and sweat dropped, 'It's only been a few days and I'm already calling him by his first name? Gyahh! So uncool!'

He shook his head, "Kitto daijoubu, it's alright."  
"O-Okay..."  
"Have you picked out an accompanist yet, Tagashi san?" He asked as he traced something on his desk. Perhaps his name in kanji?  
"Iiye, iiye!" She sweat dropped and hid herself under the pile of papers, notes, etc. At the corner of her eye, she saw Shimizu leaning towards her sleepily.

Her heart raced as he reached his hand out towards her arm.

"There's something on your uniform." He said curiously.  
Eh? EH?" She panicked quickly, trying to get a good look at her sleeves. "WHERE? IS IT OIL! ROSIN? THIS SHIRT IS NEW!"  
"A sticky note." He patted her shoulder gently, "There's nothing to be stressed out about."

"O-oh..."

She forced a few laughs out and grabbed the sticky note from her elbow. "I see."  
After a few quantities of nodding, Shimizu retreated from her and lightly dozed off on his desk.

"Have you... ever practiced... so much... that you just cannot stay awake in school, Tagashi san?" He asked and paused in between many random spots. She looked at him and gave the bishounen a kind smile.

"I try to practice as much as I can, Shimizu." She said, "... but I feel like it is just not enough."

"I understand... that feeling..." He said between breaths, then yawned.

"Shimizu?"

"Hm?"

"You really do love the cello, don't you?" She smiled a bit, her eyes quivered in acknowledgment for his dedication.  
He smiled back at her. "I love it... But I just... love it almost... more than anything."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and repeated what he said, '.. Almost?'


	4. Chapter 4

**"Eeny. Meeny. Miney. Moe. Catch'a. Tiger. By. The. Toe. Eeny. Meeny. Miney. Moe...**  
**uhhh... What comes after that, Kaho-chan?"**

**"Ano, I think you forgot the 'if he hollers let him go.' After that, then you go back to the eeny meeny miney moe!"**

**"Oh yeah! I forgot. Thanks Kaho-chan!"**

Ever since that day, our main character has slightly regretted the point of using the famous strategy to choose between hard-to-pick options. Let me describe the scene; It was a hot day with the sun high above the invisible clouds, but a small and simple cool breeze would stroll by them every few minutes. The semi-finals for the eeny-miney-moe rounds were ending, and the truly fantastic and nail biting experience was coming rapidly. Ah, but what was Yumi Tagashi choosing between?;

Two fantastic accompanists.

Anyway, it was down to the finals, and she had to pick between the famous "Junko Saitou", whom was far beyond excellent as both a musician and a friend. Her tempo was extremely accurate, and played well for her age, but... There were strict consequences whenever a someone was with her. She was a freshman of high maintenence also, and if the two were to work together, they'd butt heads and their forces would clash. On the other hand, though, was a handsome young man named "Genji Kobayashi". He definitely deserves better than a simple 'fair' on his playing from the last and final competition he ever entered- it was filled with liveliness and a unique style. But, Kobayashi was technically one of those rough boys who certainly does not seem to enjoy the thought of counting mentally in your head:

"**One **_and _**Two **_and _**Three **_and _**Four **_and_"

thus, messing up the beat of the music... thus, putting on more stress on everyone... thus, showing the irresponsibility of counting while playing. And that is why the judges put him down.

And who ended up as her accompanist? If you took a mere look at the short description beneath the title, I'm sure you'll find a clue there.  
Junko is strict & snappy. and Genji is relaxed & laid back.  
Got it? 

* * *

"So what're we gonna play, ne ne ne ne ne ne, Yumiko?- Yumi?... What's your name 'gain?" The overjoyed Genji Kobayashi asked as if he were in sugar rush mode. He had shiny black hair that hung on the lengths of his neck. It looked slender, with the wisps of locks around it.

Yumi sweat dropped.

"It's... Tagashi, Yumi. Well, I have not yet decided on the song, but I have some ideas-"

Genji's hand shot up in the air as if he wanted to answer a question in class and piped up, "Oh! Oh! May I suggest some?"  
"O-of course." Yumi shrugged in response. She sat next to him on the pianist's seat and then stared at him, waiting patiently for her partner to say something. The boy grinned and wrapped his arms around her, then chimed, "Awwwww! Seeing a wittle first year sitting next to me is sho kyooo! Ah Yumiko, you're just so petite and pretty!"

'Is he truly a third year?' She thought to herself quietly as he launched forward, throwing his arms around her neck- wiggling at the spur of the moment.

"Kobayashi sempai," Yumi tried to speak up, but he had cut her off.

"You know, I've always wanted a sister!"

"That's, that's nice but-"

"Anyway!" He recoiled from glomping the girl and continued, "Since the theme is Opening Up, I clearly suggest Brahms Sonata No. 1 in F minor for Piano and Viola!"

Yumi's jaws dropped in amazement.

'I underestimated him!'

"Hai! That's... That's absolutely perfect, Koboyashi-sempai!" She accidentally let out a small squeal of delight, "Yes!... Yes! I've never thought of using that song before! It fits well with the theme Opening Up! Oh, you're BRILLIANT, Koboyashi-sempai! Superbly BRILLIANT!"

"Call me Genji!" He grinned, "Since I'm already calling you Yumiko. Besides, you'll need to call me by my first name after a couple 'o months, no?"

"It's Yumi- and you're too kind!" Yumi shouted and threw herself to Genji, "Please allow me to call you Onii-sama!"

He rose a brow, "You're weird, you know that?"

An unusually cold breeze crawled past her. In a split second, she stood up from him and cleared her voice.

"G-gomen ne." She turned red in embarrassment. How could she let herself go like that? And for a boy! How shameful was she? Just where did her dignity go?

"Nah, nah, s'okay." He shrugged it off and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm gonna have'ta a-go-go now, y'know? My lady awaits meh."

"Your lady?" Yumi questioned, "Sempai, you have a girlfriend? Oh, she must be very pretty."

"Girlfriend?" He laughed, as if a child asked him why adults cut grass if it were to grow again, "I was referring to the skate park, Yumi! The heavenly skate park!"

Yumi's smiled cracked at the edges, but she tried her best to maintain it. The skatepark? Isn't that where all the delinquents meet up? Oh goodness, she hoped she wouldn't regret choosing Genji.

"Oh, well then, have fun!" She bowed her head a bit in respect.

"A'ight, a'ight. You gonna bring the music sheets?"

"Of course."

* * *

Shimizu Keiichi and Tagashi Yumi continued eating from their carefully made bento boxes from their parent slash guardians. The subjects they discussed about were pretty much random. Finally, the bishounen brought up the story of choosing his accompanist for the concours.

"Who is your accompanist, Tagashi?" He asked lazily, picking at his own food.

"His name is Genji Kobayashi." She said as she took a bite out of her mother's onigiri, "He can be somewhat strange sometimes, but he's a nice person who is underestimated so many times when it comes to music!-"

"Oiii~ Yumiko! Yumiko!"  
"**It's**. **Yumi**!" Her voice wailed as Shimizu watched the blue lines of depression appear on her head after she buried her face into her arms.

"Haha, alrighty, alrighty! No need to put more pressure on the kid, Ji-Ji!"  
"No need to worry, Hi-hi!" The synchronous laughter of two 3rd years followed afterwards. Yumi glanced up at Keiichi Shimizu, and saw an astonished look on his face. She looked in the direction he was peering from, and began to take in the shock as well.

"Y-YOU DYED YOUR HAIR **_SILVER_**, SEMPAI?" She practically choked over her own words (and rice).  
He nodded furiously, "Hai hai!"  
"You called mehh?" Hihara rose a brow, crossed his arms, and smirked at his friend. "Ah~ha!~ha!~ha!~ha!" They laughed merrily together. Yumi and Keiichi sweat dropped.

'Will we one day become like them when we are 3rd years?' They looked at each other in slight amusement. 

* * *

Tuning. Oh hoorah. The joys of tuning the viola.

"How is it like rubbing that bow against those shiny strings?" Genji asked with a smile and tiled his face back to look at Yumi.

"Wonderful." She beamed, "How is it like playing the piano like a prodigy?"

"Awww, stop that!~~" He said, with a kidding blush and patting actions of the hand, "Anyway, it's just as nice as that viola of your's!"

She adjusted the black music stand. Genji, at this point, looked inside his case for the sheets while grinning like a maniac.

"I'm really excited, y'know!" He said, "Honto arigatou, Yumiko!-"  
"**Yumi**."  
"Honto arigatou, Yumi!" He corrected himself.  
"Oi, Kobayashi sempai, are you ready?" She ignored his thanks.  
"Yeah, yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes, "Wait... It's... 3... beats, right?"  
"Look at the beginning of the measure." She pointed at the symbol with her bow. "You see the cleff, right?" He nodded 'yes'.  
"Next to that, is a fraction. If it says 3/4, it's 3 beats. 4/4 is four and so forth."  
"Arigatou Yumiko- Ano, Yumi!" He chirped, "I dun't pay attention in class too much!"

'It shows, Kobayashi sempai... It shows a lot.'

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you," Genji smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, "I just believe that music should be played from the heart. I use the sheet music as a guidline, but in the heat of the moment, I improvise with whatever sounds right, you know?"

"Um.."

"It's kind of like having sex. Like, the peak of the music, all that adrenaline and euphoria makes you so insane, you do what just sounds right! You know? Let's say the piano is a woman, and when it sounds beautiful- or in this case, when a woman monas-"

"S-Sempai!" Yumi's eyes widened, flabbergasted by his language and most unappropriate behavior. Being a delinquent was one thing, but talking about intercourse was something entirely different.

"Oh! Nevermind," Genji swatted his hand to the side, "Pft, innocent freshmen."

"Sempai?"

"Alrightyyy, it's time ta ring that C string in my ears, babyy!" He yelled loudly and slammed his fingers against the keys of the piano.


End file.
